


DAY THIRTEEN - EATING ICECREAM

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY THIRTEEN - EATING ICECREAM

Luhan doesn’t get vanilla ice cream for a reason. He likes to stick with Rainbow, Bubble-gum, basically anything that doesn’t look creamy and white when it melts.

Yixing on the other hand, he either doesn’t know what it looks like as his tongue chases down a stray lick of ice cream on his chin, or he knows exactly what it does to Luhan and he does it on purpose.

The two had skipped school in a bid to enjoy the first day of summer in full. They’d caught the bus down to the beach and spent most of the morning dozing in the sun. When Yixing had suggested buying ice cream before they had to head home, Luhan had agreed, taking his hand and leading him over to the ice cream stall.

He regrets it now, letting his own ice cream melt over his hand as he watches Yixing. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s got a napkin wiping down Yixing’s chin with a little too much force.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Luhan mutters lowly, “You’re going to make everyone spring a boner.”

Yixing laughs, bright and loud and uncaring that people turn to stare at him.

“Wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

He nudges Luhan with his hip, leaning in to give him what Luhan hopes will be a kiss. Instead, the younger boy just takes a whopping big lick out of Luhan’s ice cream.

He swallows it down, laughing again as Luhan’s face shows his complete outrage.

“Hey!”

Yixing laughs again, taking off running down the path. Luhan chases after him, not caring when he knocks into innocent bystanders. Yixing may be fast, but Luhan is faster and catches up to him quickly, bowling him over to the ground.

They end up tangled in a wrestling mess on the sand, ice cream long forgotten


End file.
